Whitney Dresses
by EllenDegeneres54
Summary: Just some Brittana fluff about choosing Whitney Houston songs and the dresses worn during the episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Santana's POV:**

It feels good walking down the halls of McKinley with my top bitch smirk. Yeah, I'm happy and totally in love with the hottest girl at this school….other than me, but I have gotz to keep my rep of being on top, especially when my Brit-Brit likes to be on top during our sweet lady kisses time. Yeah, yeah whipped or whatever, but look at who's getting some.

As much as things have changed not much has, Finn is still well, Finn just with a hobbit on his arm. Puck's still trying to get the new cheerio's in bed even when he knows the best he ever had was with Britt and I. Porcelain and his boy toy (That I would totally turn straight if I weren't playing for a different team.) Just hanging by the lockers talking about god knows what….probably copying me my Britt-Britt again. Then, as I come up to my locker to see my hot girlfriend waiting for me, I ummm don't… Wait waz up with Wheezy and Trouty getting all up in my locker. I'm about to go all Lima Heights! But Cedes and I are pretty cool now and looks like something's up so maybe I'll hold my Lima rant for one of those Hockey sticks that walk around here with mullets , oh or Irish. That kid still keeps looking at my Britt-Britt the wrong way.

"Oh, Santana I-"

"Nope I ask and you tell I thought that has been figured out by now. Hey Trouty, get that basket ball to fit in yet?" Yup still got it.

"Nope still working on it" He's got a huge smile on his face. And did he just wink at me? Eh, it's still only hot when my Britt-Britt does in to me.

Now it's time to see what's up with ma home gurl. " Alright real cute Sammy, but now I gotz two questions. One, Why are you both at my locker? It should be Brittana over here not Samcedes." Haha just came up with that one, guess Brittany's not the only genius. "Now two, what did Sammy do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Ooh death glare from Wheezy. Yeah, she's picking up all that from me.

"Well to answer your questions, Sam here doesn't care about-wait before I say this you gotta put that Lima Heights crap somewhere else." Damn we can't do this whole friend thing anymore. "Kay anyway, Sam doesn't care about Whitney's passing, but I certainly do and I thing she deserves something. Sooooooo…..I came to your locker."

"Well you told me to put "my Lima Heights crap" somewhere else. So, I don't see how I can help."

"You do have an amazing voice, whether you're Satan or not." Must of gotten that name from Kurt, eh I kinda like it….

"So what we sing a song in Glee like she deserves?"

"Exactly"

"Like we could ever get her the recognition she deserves, Mr. Shue will just find a way for hobbit to sing more of anything other than what we want."

"Also true, but we'll never know if we don't try. And I was thinking we could get Rachel and Kurt to join in on this song. They miss Whitney just as much as us and will help us get her the recognition."

"Can I join too?" Hmm forgot about him….where is my girlfriend?

"No." Well I see who wears the pants in this relationship.

"Bu-"

"No."

"Fine, well can't wait to see you guys do the song anyway. Even if this sexiness isn't in it"

"Oh no worries Evans I'm already there" Cue signature smirk.

"Yeah ok, you guys can have a "who's sexier war" later, but we need to get some dresses!"

"I say my Sanny Bear is way sexier!" Oh god not the nick name and now the kiss on the cheek. Yup I'm whipped. Ugh at least she's here.

"Thanks baby, you're not too bad yourself" Cue wink. Oh it's hotter when I do the wink too. But now it's my turn for kisses, see now Britty likes to keep it PG but I love me some of my sweet sweet lady kisses, so I go full on. And she was late so I deserve it. As I go in to kiss her I see Finn watching. Ugh creep, he's probably thinking about the mail man.

I put my hand behind her neck and she puts her arm around my waist I think I hear Wheezy say something about her teeth hurting from how sweet we are but my Britt-Britts lips are too soft to care, especially when she moans like that. Damn, she is hot. But just as I'm about to get some tongue the voice I'd know anywhere with his designer clothes comes up and ruins it with his boy toy in hand.

"Awwww look at Satan with her angel!" Yup she got the nick name from him.

"Yeah I know we're firkin adorable, but hey lady Hummel while you're here Cedes and I need to ask you something"

"Yeah sure"

"Well, ummmm, hmmmm. We uhhh, mmmmm" So as soon as I go to speak Britty decides to kiss my cheek and neck and while she's at it nibble on my ear.

"Yeah well Brit and her "Sanny Bear" get it on in the middle of the hallway I guess I'll ask. We still have to ask Rachel, but Santana and I want to do a song for Whitney. You in?"

And he starts jumping.

"Oh gosh yes! Of course I'v been waiting for us to do Whitney forever! I can even tell you all the-"

"No! I mean ummm I think we're good for now….honey bunch" Ooooh nice save I would say something snarky but Brit is really pushing my limits now, like I don't think my feet are even on the ground. Not in some cute little cheesy way, I'm being literal.

"You guys are doing Whitney! I need to perfect her version of Star Spangled Banner immediately!" Ugh great Hobbit. And Britt isn't kissing anymore and I think I feel the ground. NOOOOO DON'T STOP! I realize this is all in my head but after that thing she just did with her tongue I don't think I can speak.

At least she still has her arm around me. But, it's a really tight hold. I should probably open my eyes now so I don't look totally stupid and whipped.

Oh look who it is, the lovely Finn Hudson in the hallway where he did what? Oh yeah outed me to the whole firkin world. No wonder Britt's hold on me is so tight. Ugh he's such a cock block and it's worse when he barley even has one. Unfortunately I got the chance to know.

"Ok so all of us are in for this song?" Smooth Mercedes just ask that without a song.

As I go to say something about that my Britt-Britt says it first. "What song are you guys gonna do?" God I love her she is just so smart. I can't help but just look at her. Did I mention just how hot my girlfriend is? Well, she is.

"Ummm Santana you haven't spoken since I got here are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Believe it or not some people can go longer than a second without talking!" So maybe I snapped a little, but I don't need them to think I'm totally whipped I already got called Sanny Bear and it wasn't by Britt.

"Ok, well anyway I was thinking we could all do How Will I Know and all harmonize." Hmm Wheezy can be real smart sometimes.

"I like it" Now I can Speak

"Me too!" Yup he's still jumping.

"Me three!" It would be really funny to throw a berry at her. Get it? Because he last name is Berry! Ummm yeah….

"Wait how will you know what? Because whatever it is I bet Lord Tubbington would know the answer." She's adorable!

"It's the name of the song baby" Oh no don't frown! Ummm what is a good girlfriend supposed to do? Oh got it kiss on the cheek. There…yay I got her smile back! Yeah I got skill.

"Oh well can I go with you guys to buy the dresses? I love seeing you dress up Sanny because you're so pretty! Oh and I wanna help pick what Kurt's gonna wear!" Ooh I feel bad for him. If he's mean to her I'm gonna go all Lima Heights!

"Course you can Boo."

"Yay!" She is way more fun to watch jump than Kurt…..maybe because she has lady parts he doesn't but still.

"Oh yeah all of us, the boyfriends or girlfriends should go!" Hmmm I keep forgetting about Trouty.

"Oh yes it could be like a huge date!" Ugh that means I gotta deal with Finn and his pyramid nipples.

"Sanny is that like a double date?"

"Yeah baby it is, you just keep getting smarter!"

"But-"

"Nope. See you later Berry I need something in the janitor's closet. Come on baby B." I come up with the cutest nick names! No need to tell me since I already know.

"Yeah Sanny baby I'm coming." Oh yeah she did the wink. It's still really hot…..and so is my girlfriend. Did I say that already?

**A/N: This is my first fic I hope you all like it. If I get good reviews the I'll continue it and it will go on to shopping for dresses and explain how the other songs and scenes in the episode happen. I hope see awesome reviews and if you can help me to make it better! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Brittany's POV:  
**  
I'm sitting on my bed waiting for San to come pick me up so we can go shopping for her dress. Lord T says hi! We're looking at a picture of Sanny and I that someone in glee took of us when we weren't looking. I have my arm around her and her head is resting on my shoulder while we hold hands. It's even cuter since we are both have on our cheerio uniforms and matching ducky docks!

"Baby B, I'm here!" Ugh, I love when she says things in a singy song voice! She has such a pretty voice!

"Hey baby, what are ya looking at?" I love her smiles, especially when they are all for me! I also love that she always kisses me to say hello now, I think it's her own way to prove that she's ok with being open…..or she really likes my kisses. I mean come on. Look at me. ;)

"Just that picture that someone took of us in glee."

"I still think it was the gay wonder twins."

"Hmmmm maybe, but I still love it."

"Yeah and I love you!" I don't care what people say she is asorable.

"Hehe love you too, dork" Mmmmmm still loving her kisses.

"Come on Boo, let's get out of here. We gotta meet everyone at the mall."I really love her nick names for me. But I think she knows that too.

"Kay let me just feed Lord T!"

"You really have to feed him? Can't he just like feed off of himself with all of the other food he's eaten? Jeez he's so f-"

"No Sanny! You know he hates hearing that!" I know she loves him, but if you couldn't already tell, she's bad with feelings. Haha it's like she's still in the closet but for cat loving! Yeah never gonna say that out loud.

"Yeah whatever, let's just go to the mall so I can get my hot on with these dresses!" I love whe she winks at me. It's really hot.

"You're always hot Sanny bear!"

"Haha yeah, yeah I know. Now let's get going. Bye Big T!" Told you.

At the mall:

"Sanny, where are we going?" We're walking into a part of the mall I've never been to some dress place to meet up with everyone. We've already passed all the dress stores Sanny and I usually go to.

"To a dress shop we don't usually go into. Kurt said it was the perfect place for the dresses, so I'm not gonna fight it!"

"Oh…..what kinda dress are you gonna get?"

"A gown." A what?

"It's a really long dress." Makes since to why we're not going into the shops we usually go into. Those dresses are nowhere near long!

"That's why we're not going into the stores we usually go into."Woah! Can she read my mind?...San you are so hot!...Oooh a smile and wink! That's usually what she does when I tell her. Haha my Sanny has superpowers! Does yours? No! Why? Because MY Sanny is all MINE! MWHAHAHAH

"Oh Sanny look! It's Kurt and Blaine!" They kinda are cute together. But, Sanny and I are so the cutest gay couple in the school.

"Hey guys over here!" He's jumping again. He does that a lot. Sanny says she likes it better when I do it. But she's always looking at my chest when I do. Then, we end up having sweet lady kisses.

"Mkay gay number 1, we can see."

"Hello Santana, and of course the lovely Brittany." Wow, what a charmer! I just don't like his bowtie…..or hair. There's so much gel!I could smell it by the dress shops Sanny I usually go to!

"Sup gay number 2."

"Well, as lovely as our little gay fest is, where is everyone else?" He really has a high voice.

"Isn't that Sam and Mercedes over there?" Ooooooh and Mercedes has tator tots! Now I'm hungry though…..I bet I can get Sanny to get me some food...

"Sanny?"

"Yeah baby?" Hehe already got her.

"I'm really hungry. Can we go get some food please?" CUe adorable pout.

"Ummm do you think you could wait so we can get the dresses? Then we can go get some food..." Playing with the hem of her shirt usually does it.

"But Sanny I'm hungry! I don't wanna wait until after the dresses. It could take forever!"

"Fine." Awwww she looks a little defeated...I'll just make out with her after we get our food.

"Hey y'all" I wonder if I can sneak a tot from Cedes...

"Hey" It looks like his mouth got a bit bigger.

"Sup Wheezy, Trouty, we are gonna go get some lunch then shop for dresses." Yay.

"Wahhcha!" Sammy's gonna get it if he keeps up with that whipping stuff.

"No me gusta!" I'm still hungry but girlfriend duites do come first.

"Hey baby it's OK! It just shows how much you love me! Me gusta..." Cue hot kiss in the middle of the mall.

"Mmmmmm you stilll hungry Boo?" I love when he talks against my lips.

"A little too much PDA there Satan! C'mon get a room!" Hey at least I'm getting some.

"Mailman, mailman, mailman..." Ewww Finn and Rachel are here.

"Yo hobbit, control your jolly green giant! I know my Brittts and I are hot but c'mon!" We are hot.

"Really dude? Everytime they kiss..." Wow. Everytime? That's just...wow

""I ummmmm"

"No Finn, that's just gross!"

"Praise."

"Sanny I'm still hungry!" Kay this whole talking thing is not cool. I am hungry.

"Sorry Baby B let's go." Yay.

"Wait I thought we were getting dresses?"

"What Rachel said." Wow really Finn? Even Sanny isn't that whipped.

Yeah we will, but my baby boo is hungry, so we eat then shop." hehe

At the food court:

"Baby B what do you want to eat?" Everything we waited forever!

"Hmmm, I wanna share a milkshake with you Sanny Bear." She secretly loves that nickname.

"Hehe OK." I love her giggle.

"Hey what about that place it's got burgurs and shakes?" Oh forgot about Sammy.

"You good with that Boo?" I'm starving duuuuuh!

"Mmmhhhmm."

"Kay, you go pick a table and I'll order our food."

"Kay, Love you Boo bear!"

"Love you too Baby B." Ugh we are adorable!

Eating:

"Thanks for the food Sanny"

"No problem Baby." I love when we share milkshakes, we always look into each others eyes and hold hands!

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Puckasoraus in da house!" Hehe I like dinosaurs.

"Who invited him?"

"Awwww sharing a milkshake? How adorable! When we were dating I tried that and she got mad at me and told me I was cheap..." He just had to bring up him and my girlfriend dating didn't he?! ugh meany...I wonder if he named that squirrel yet?

"That's because you are! Also, it's a thing for my boo and I." Awwww yeah we be cute!

"Wait even when we were dating? That was how many years ago?" Yeah Sanny was real far back in the closet. Like a really big walk-in closet.

"Yeah..." Awkward...

"Damn Pierce you were taking my girl!"

"Sorry Pucky but she's always been my girl"

"That's kinda hot"

"Yeah well that's what we are." Oh yeah!

"Think I could join" Ewwwww nooooo his eye brow wiggle creeps me out!

"No you dipwad! Brit is all mine." Teehee.

"Damn, possessive much Satan?"

"Very. Got a problem?"

"Ummm aaahhh no, nope I'm good."

"Hehe love you Sanny!"

"Love you too B."

What is Puck doing? He is really eating my fries! Ugh cue sad yet adorable pout to get my fries back.

"Sannnnnnnnnyyyyy! He's eating my-"

"What the hell do you think your doing Puckerman!" Uh oh...

"I ummmm"

"No get away from my girlfriend fries before I shove your hand up your-" Though the kisses in front of everyone may be a bit inappropriate I doubt those words she's gonna say will be much better.

"Mmmmmm sorry baby, you want more fries?" yeah, whipped...

"No thanks I just wanna keep those ones."

"So ummmm before another fight breaks out you guy wanna get going? I want to go to a store and pick up some new bow-ties anyway." Wow.

"Really Blaine you already have like twenty million!"

"Yes Kurt, but how many clothes do you have?" Haha.

"Point taken..."

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah Brit?"

"Can I help you pick out a bow-tie...?" It will have duckies.

"Yeah sure Brit!"

"Haha dude you're gonna get like ducks or something on there!" Oh hey Sammy.

**A/N: So I decided to extend it some and have the next chapter be about choosing dresses. Hope you all liked it! **


End file.
